Stormy Weather
by Ryou-Ran
Summary: Ryou and the rest of the gang are stuck on a ship in a hurricane and the engines have broken down. Everybody panicks, but Yami Bakura sees that panick as a perfect opportunity to get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, hello, this is the little girl inside the radioooooooooooooo... No, just kidding, Ryou-Ran here. Man, is this Microsoft Word slow.  
  
The title of this fic is "Stormy Weather". The gang is on a ship when a hurricane develops and the engines break down. Everybody panicks and Yami Bakura sees it as an excellent opportunity to get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Believe it or not, but something quite similair to the things written above happened to me about six years ago. I was on a boat (our own) when it began to storm and the V-string of our engine broke. We were just on our way to England and had to call in a life-boat. There were no beepers in Ramsgate, appearantly, because they alerted the crew of the life-boat by firing a cannon. Quite annoying. The life-boat picked us up and brought us to Ramsgate, where all the Dutch boat-owners were waiting for us. Very annoying. And the strange thing? I wasn't scared for even a second.  
  
Ryou: A boat? A storm? Mommy!  
  
Yami Bakura: Calm down, Omote. You're safe now, relatively.  
  
Joey: Hey, MAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Could you give us a hand?  
  
Ryou-Ran: --"I don't have the time for this... I'm going to start the fic. Tristan? Will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Tristan: Sure! Ahem: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Punches the disclaimer into the wall, gets stared at by everybody) Well, I've got to show my strength somehow. (shrugs)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Let's start.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, Ra, please save me...  
  
Stormy Weather  
  
"Aah, isn't this just lovely, Bakura-Chan?"Téa sighed as she deeply breathed in the fresh air of the sea. Ryou stuck his nose in the wind. "Absolutely."he said. "Listen at all those sea-gulls..." Joey came to stand by them and tried to sniff some fresh air too, but a flying fish leaped up and hit him right in the face. "Aargh! Stupid fish!"he yelled. Ryou could not suppress a guffaw. "Well, that's not something you see every day."he chuckled to a giggling Téa. Joey muttered and went back into the big cabin. Yugi came out and played with his Puzzle a bit. "I can't wait to see Grandpa again."he told Ryou and Téa. "I really missed him." Téa nodded. "I really miss my parents. I'm glad when I can see them again."she said. She looked at Ryou. Ryou stared out over the railing of the boat. "I haven't seen my Dad in months."he quietly said. "He's on a dig in Egypt. He'll be back by the end of the year." Yugi and Téa looked at him. "He'll be home for a week and then he'll go on another dig."Ryou continued. "There is nobody that will welcome me when I come home." He looked at the sea. A strange expression had appeared on his face. It seemed somewhat closed. Yugi lay a small hand on the back of his friend.  
  
"Yugi, Téa, Bakura-Kun, there's food inside! Lots of it!"Joey's reedy voice suddenly came. He was standing in the door and waved with a chicken-leg. Yugi immediately stormed over to him, followed by Téa and Ryou. Joey stuffed the meat into his mouth, while simultaneously trying to tell Yugi something about his newest duel-strategy. Yugi tried to understand him, but did not succeed. Ryou was loading a polite amount of food on a plate and sat down behind a table. The rest of the gang sat down next to him, Joey and Tristan both with an impolite amount of food on their plates. Yugi and Ryou laughed when they saw them spoon it in as soon as possible and then get another plate.  
  
Late at night the gang was asleep. They all shared the same hut, exept for Téa, who had a hut of her own. Joey snored horrible, underneath Ryou's bunk. He accidentally woke Ryou up, who leaned out of his bed and poked Joey in the side. Joey did not want to wake up, mumbled something and continued snoring. Ryou poked harder. Now Joey did wake up and opened his eyes a crack. He saw something white hang in front of his face and began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A GHOST!"he screamed and hit the white thing with his pillow. The thing fell upside down out of the bunk above him and came with a slump and an "Ow!" down on the floor. Someone turned the light on. Joey was holding his pillow in his hand, looking down at Ryou, who was lying on his back on the floor, rubbing his head and groaning. "Ooow, Joey, you hit me!"he cried. Joey lay his pillow down and helped Ryou get up. "I'm sorry, Bakura."he said. "I thought you were a ghost." A barely suppressed guffaw was audible from Tristan's bunk. Yugi looked at Joey and Ryou rather stupidly, waited until Ryou had climbed back into his bunk again and then turned out the lights.  
  
Hours later. It was pitch black inside the hut. The ship reeled to starboard, and reeled to port. All the boys inside the hut banged their heads simultaneously and woke up. Yugi tried to turn on the lights, but there was no power. "Hey, what's going on?"Tristan's voice came. "There must be a storm outside."Joey answered. "There's no power."Yugi said. "I'm getting sick!"Ryou's high, in moments of panick reedy voice came. Joey got a torch from his pack and activated it. The light shone on the faces of Yugi, Tristan and on a bit of a green Ryou who pushed his hands against his mouth. They quickly got dressed and left the hut. In the corridors the emergency lights were shining. They soon found Téa, who had been looking for them. "Téa! Do you know what's going on?"Yugi asked. Téa shook no. "No! I only know there's a hurricane outside!"she shouted over the noise of the wind. Ryou became even paler than he already was. "A... a hurricane?"he stammered. Téa nodded. "Look at those waves!"she shouted and gestured at a window. The boys walked over to the windows and took a look. Ryou whimpered when he saw the waves that were higher than Yugi's toy shop. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and knelt down on the floor. Yugi knelt down besides him. "Are you okay, Bakura-Kun?"he asked, a worried look in his purple eyes. Ryou cramped his eyes shut and shook no. "What's wrong with Bakura?"Téa asked. Yugi rubbed Ryou's back. "He's very seasick."he said. The ship reeled to starboard again, causing Ryou, who was off guard, to roll over the floor and bang into a crewmember of the ship. The man helped Ryou get up and asked him if he was alright. "Sir?"Yugi cried. "Can you tell us what's going on?" The man appeared to be shocked. "There's a hurricane outside and the engines broke down."he said. "We're at drift."  
  
Ryou cried out, slapped a hand in front of his mouth and ran away.  
  
Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but it serves as an introduction to the rest of this story. It is going to be fun... just wait.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yami Bakura, why are you so grumpy?  
  
Yami Bakura: I didn't play a role in this stupid chapter. Only those stupid mortals did.  
  
Ryou-Ran: You'll get a role in the next chapter, Yami Bakura, trust me.  
  
Yami Bakura: (cocks an eyebrow) Time has taught me not to trust mortals, Ma'am.  
  
Ryou-Ran: You have been a mortal once.  
  
Yami Bakura: That's why.  
  
Ryou-Ran: OO"  
  
Ryou: Eh, Ryou-Ran?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: In the previous fic we thought Hikari Lunar was going to eat me, but she was only trying to guard me... now she is sad. Shouldn't we do something to cheer her up?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes, we should. Hikari Lunar, you are allowed to take a bite from Yami Bakura's leg!  
  
Yami Bakura: No, she isn't!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes, she is!  
  
Yugi: OO"  
  
Good, I hope you like this chapter. This fic is going to be completely different from the previous ones.  
  
The weather in the Netherlands is awful, at the moment. There's a big storm drifting over the entire country. (the Netherlands are so small that one storm rages in the whole country, not in just a part of it) When writing I suddenly heard "bung-bang-beng-bong" and it turned out that the garden- chairs were blown upside-down by the wind. That storm is what actually inspired me, together with that event described in the little pre-story, you know what I mean.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Hard wind brings darkness with it

Phew, the storm is gone. I mean the storm here in the Netherlands. Ryou's hurricane is still blowing. (evil grin)  
  
Ryou: HAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Speaking of coincidence...  
  
Yami Bakura: (is nervously sitting on a chair) Will someone please tell me when she arrives?  
  
Ryou: Who do you mean, Yami?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hikari Lunar. She is maybe going to take a bite from my leg.  
  
Yami: Well, I'm not going to tell you. You deserve it.  
  
Yugi: Why don't we all play a game of duck-duck-goose?  
  
Everybody: --"  
  
Door: knock knock  
  
Yami Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (launches himself and creates a third Yami Bakura-shaped hole in the Ryou-proof ceiling)  
  
Tristan: (opens the door) Did someone order blood-flavored ice-cream?  
  
Yami Bakura: (lets himself fall out of the Ryou-proof ceiling) Yeah, I did. (grabs ice-cream, sends delivery-boy to Shadow Realm)  
  
Joey: What was that good for?  
  
Yami Bakura: Now I don't have to pay. (spoons cream into his mouth)  
  
Téa: I like ice-cream.  
  
Yami Bakura: (gives her a spoonfull)  
  
Téa: Yummy, blood-flavoured ice! (eats together with Yami Bakura)  
  
Everybody: OO"  
  
Ryou-Ran: You have fun eating, I'm going to start the fic again. Joey, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Okay, watch the master! (places hands in his sides and hops around on one leg) Ryou-Ran does not onw Yu-Gi-Oh!, from your Aa-Yaa-Yipee-Yipee-YAY! (Dutch song)  
  
Ryou: OO"  
  
Ryou-Ran: Here we go again.  
  
Hard Wind Brings Darkness With It  
  
"Bakura!"Yugi shouted and went after Ryou. Ryou was faster than him and Yugi lost him, but found him again. He found Ryou in the toilet-room, where he was throwing up. Ryou had not heared him and was shocked when he suddenly felt a little hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yugi's face, tried to smile, but quickly turned his head when another wave of nausea hit him. Yugi rubbed his back again and got him a glass of water. Ryou drank the water and stood. "Thank you, Yugi."he said. "I feel much better now." The ship reeled to port, causing Ryou to almost fall. He was leaning heavily on Yugi's shoulder when they appeared again.  
  
People were running around in panick and some had even leapt off the ship in despair. Joey's, Yugi's and Ryou's nerves were breaking too and Yami decided to come out. "Listen. It is important that we all stay together. We can not lose each other."he said. "We should go back to our huts and wait." Joey almost exploded. "Wait for what!?"he screamed. "Wait until this stupid overgrown bath-thub has sank?!" Ryou joined in shouting, but the wind drowned out his voice. "LISTEN!"Yami shouted. "Calm down! We are going to walk back to our hut. We will hold each other's hand, then everything will be...", a big splash of water hit him in the face. "...fine..."he ended his sentence, face dripping with water. The others could not help laughing. This moment of levity gave them strength. Yami walked on top, holding Téa's hand. Téa held Joey's, Joey held Ryou's and Ryou held Tristan's.  
  
Suddenly a big group of people appeared. They ran into the flank of the group of teens. A big woman hit Ryou so he rolled over the floor and crashed into a steel fence. His head hit a sharp corner. He let out a soft cry and fell onto his side. Téa fell onto her behind and slid into a room and Yami, who was the smallest, was literally knocked flying. Only Tristan and Joey managed to remain on their feet.  
  
Téa came out of the room with electric wires in her hair. Yami climbed out of a life-boat. He had a nasty graze on his arm. Ryou did not move. His back was turned at the gang. Joey approached him and was alarmed when he saw there were some splatters of blood besides Ryou's head. When he turned him to his back he gasped. Ryou's face was as white as his hair. Blood oozed from a wound on his forehead. His big eyes were shut. "Yugi?"Joey cried. "Bakura's out!" Yami, Tristan and Téa, who limped, came standing behind him. Yami lifted one of Ryou's eyelids up and saw Ryou's eyes had turned away. "He's got a concussion. At least."he said. He tried to attract the attention of the people and crewmembers around him, but they were way to scared to even notice there was an unconscious boy lying on the floor, while all the blood of the world was pouring down his cheek. "We'll bring him to our quarters by ourselves."Joey said. "Come on." Tristan carefully lifted Ryou up, while Joey supported Ryou's head. A man accidentally ran into Tristan, and hit Ryou's head with his elbow, but Ryou did not even flinch. Téa and Yami exhanged glances. Ryou was even further away than they thought he was. They carefully brought him to their hut and lay him down on Yugi's bed.  
  
Téa found a first aid kit under Joey's bed and got a few bandages and cloths out. She poured water over the cloth and tried to clean Ryou's wound. Ryou's face remained absolutely motionless. He did not move, did not groan, all he did was breathing and bleeding. Téa removed the cloth and wrapped a tight bandage around Ryou's head. The gang formed a circle around him. Tristan happened to own a light that could be activated by squeezing it rapidly. He squeezed the light, while they were sitting around Ryou's bed. They could not hear the storm in there. All they could hear was Ryou breathing and the light.  
  
"Wait."Yami suddenly said. He went with his hand into Ryou's shirt. When the hand came out he had a thin, brown cord between his fingers. "That's the..."Joey began, but Yami silenced him and slowly pulled the cord out. The cord was followed by a golden pendant shaped like a ring with five pointers; the Millennium Ring. Yami tried not to touch the Ring, afraid he would wake the spirit living inside it up if he did. He gestured for Téa to open Ryou's bag and let the Ring slip inside. Then Téa closed the bag again. The gang let out a collective sigh. "Now we don't have to be afraid of that stupid ghost bothering us."Joey brusquely said. Tristan began squeezing the light again.  
  
Some hours later the engines were still broken and there were still people running about. Ryou was still unconscious and did not react to anything. "Perhaps he's got brain-damage."Tristan mused, thus getting death-glares from Téa and Joey. Yami stared out of the window, at the waves.  
  
Suddenly the boat reeled sharply to starboard. Ryou slid to the right and his head hit the side of the bed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"he screamed. Yami grabbed him by the arms and tried to calm him, but Ryou cried and thrashed his body around. His delicate face had turned into a horrible mask of pain.  
  
"Come on, help me!"Yami shouted. "He may hurt himself even more!" The rest of the gang moved in and all grabbed a leg or an arm. Convulsions rocked Ryou's body. After a while he calmed down and fell back into a state of unconsciousness. "Boys, this is serious. We must bring him to a hospital as soon as possible!"Téa said. Yami wiped the sweat from his forehead. "But the radios won't work and the cell phones neither."Joey said. Yami almost asked what radios and cell phones were, but Yugi quickly explained. "We should go get the captain, or something and ask for help."Tristan said. The gang decided Yami would stay with Ryou and the rest would go get the captain.  
  
But inside the bag the Ring had been activated. Yami had tried very hard not to wake the Spirit of the Ring up, but Yami Bakura had been awake since the moment Ryou had hit the fence with his head. He could not see what was going on, but he had heard Yami and the others speak and he had heard Ryou scream. Ryou had been weakened, so Yami Bakura would be able to control his body without losing too much energy. The problem was that that stupid Pharaoh was sitting at Ryou's bedside. He could hardly take over with the Pharaoh present. He had to somehow create a diversion, but he did not know how.  
  
The ship reeled to starboard sharply and the door opened, though nobody came in. Yami Bakura saw his chance and let the bag the Ring was in slide outside. When he had disappeared around the corner he formed a temporary body, gave a strange, high shriek and then went back into the Ring. Yami immediately rushed outside to see if anyone was hurt. He ran around the corner. Yami Bakura promptly transported the Ring to Ryou and activated it. Ryou opened his eyes. His hair grew wilder. His eyes became narrower. Yami Bakura stood from the bed. He slowly walked outside, the Ring hanging down his chest. His idea was perfect. First he would confuse the gang because his host was gone. Then he would lure Yami with him and start a duel. Yami wasn't as cool as Yami Bakura and would be distracted, so Yami Bakura could easily win. Then he could take the Puzzle with him and the Pharaoh would never stand in his way any more.  
  
Yami went back into the hut. "Bakura!"he shouted when he saw Ryou was gone. "Bakuraaaaaaaaa!" Yami Bakura grinned. His hair fell down. His eyes became bigger. His mouth became smaller. Ryou was standing in the corridor. But the mean smirk on the face of the white-haired boy was definetly not Ryou's. His eyes were as big as Ryou's, but they were as cold as stones. He licked a few fangs that stuck out between his lips and made them reduce to normal teeth again. He scraped his throat.  
  
"Yugi... help..." Yami heard a soft moan. He looked around, but could not see where it came from. "My head..."the weak voice again came. "Bakura?"Yami asked. He looked at the door and saw fingers curl themselves around it. A face appeared, a pale face, covered with sweat, with feverish eyes and a blooded bandage around the forehead.

* * *

There. Phew, that's done. Hey, a piece of Yami Bakura seems to be missing...  
  
Yami Bakura: (holds the remains of his leg) Oow ooooow... (cries)  
  
Ryou-Ran: What happened to your leg, Yami?  
  
Ryou: We gave Hikari Lunar permission to bite him in the leg, remember?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yes?  
  
Ryou: Well, she did.  
  
Ryou-Ran: OO"  
  
Yami: That's exactly what that culprit deserves!  
  
Yugi: Geez, are you still holding a grudge because Yami Bakura ate your coockies last week?  
  
Yami: (between clenched teeth) Shut up!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Well, don't worry, Yami, I'll draw you a new leg.  
  
Yami Bakura: R...really?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Of course! (brings out Millennium Pen and Millennium Eraser) There.  
  
Yami Bakura: (leaps up) Wow! Two legs! (jumps of joy, creating Yami-Bakura- shaped-hole-in-the-ceiling number four)  
  
Ryou & Ryou-Ran: --"  
  
There's gonna be YGO on TV within ten minutes, Sayonara! Please review. 


	3. My Own Eyes Deceive Me

Heeh heeh, today there was an episode of YGO on TV I've been waiting for for months, but now I've got it! It's the duel betweem Yami Bakura and Bonz. I recorded the episode, of course. Tomorrow there three more episodes on TV I want to record, part of the duel between Yami and Yami Bakura. My Dad deleted those episodes. Yuck, what is that gross smell?  
  
Yami: Uuurgh... she spat on me...  
  
Joey: On me too! There's blood and leg all over me!  
  
Yami Bakura: Human blood? I'm a Yami! This is my temporal body! She spat out my delicious Yami-blood! AND, HIKARI LUNAR, YOU STILL OWE ME A BONE!  
  
Ryou: (holds nose) Oh my goodness! (eyes turn away)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yugi, Tristan, help me clean up, or Ryou will faint.  
  
Yami Bakura: OO HELP!  
  
Ryou-Ran: Is Hikari Lunar chasing you again?  
  
Yami Bakura: NO! IT'S THE YAMI BAKURA-SHAPED HOLES!  
  
Téa: How can a hole attack someone?  
  
Yami Bakura: MURAI-SAKURA TURNED THEM INTO YAMI-ZOMBIES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RYOU! HEEEEELP! (runs around, chased by four "holes")  
  
Yugi: I think Ryou's is having other things on his mind.  
  
Ryou: (holds his breath) Nnnggg! (turns blue)  
  
Tristan: We're almost done, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: XX  
  
Ryou-Ran: Not quick enough. --"  
  
Yami: Let's do the fic and wake Ryou up in the mean while.  
  
Ryou-Ran: Yeah. Who's going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yami Bakura: Ryou-Ran (pant) does (breathe) not (gasp) own (cough) Yu-Gi- Oh! (double-pant)  
  
Ryou-Ran: Thank you. Okay, ACTION!  
  
'Ryou' is Yami Bakura disguised as Ryou.  
  
THAT FG COMPUTER! Sorry.  
  
My Own Eyes Deceive Me  
  
"Bakura!"Yami cried. "What are you doing out of bed?" 'Ryou' said nothing, but let himself slide down the door a bit. He landed on one knee and pretended to cry. Yami rushed over to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Are you alright?"he asked. 'Ryou' looked up at him. "I saw somebody, Yugi."he weakly said. "We've got to help him..." He tried to stand, but swayed and almost fell. Yami caught him. "Be carefull, Bakura."he said. "Where did you see him?" 'Ryou' pointed at a half-closed door. "In that room... I saw his foot."he said. "God, my head!"  
  
Yami released 'Ryou' and ran over to the door. He entered the room and could vaguely see a blue sneaker stick out from underneath a beam. He tried to lift the beam up, but when he grabbed the sneaker he saw there was no foot in it and there was nobody in that room. He took a closer look at the shoe. He had seen it before. On Ryou's feet. _"Bakura has got sneakers like that too!"_he thought. _"That means..."_ At that exact moment he heard a metallic "clang" behind him. Someone had shut the door. He heard footsteps behind him and looked at the floor. He could see two feet, one in a blue sneaker, but the other foot was only covered in a white sock. He looked up and saw a pair of blue pants, a blue T-shirt with a green stripe running over it. He could not see the face of the person standing before him. All he saw was what looked like a cloud of wild hair. "I should have known..."Yami softly said.  
  
The person with one shoe and one sock revealed his face. It was Yami Bakura. He grinned. "You should have... but you haven't."he said. He folded his arms. Yami stood, still holding the sneaker of Yami Bakura's alter ego. "What do you want, Spirit of the Millennium Ring?"he asked. Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes underneath the bloodstained bandage. "Simple. I want the Puzzle."he said. "But you know the rules, I must duel with you, otherwise it's useless." Yami growled something. "We can't duel. This ship is in danger. We might die."he said. Yami Bakura's turned into an ugly mask of disgust. "You've been among the mortals too long, Pharaoh. You are beginning to think like a mortal."he said. "Fool!"Yami bellowed. "You are forgetting that when our Hikari's die, we die with them!" He pointed at Yami Bakura. "You are feeling too good about yourself. That will once be your end."  
  
"I've had enough of this!"Yami Bakura suddenly shouted. "Enough with the chatter! Duel!" Both he and Yami activated their duel discs. The tiny bat- shaped projectors flew out. Yami Bakura immediately drew a card. "I play Gurdia in Defense-Mode and two cards face-down."he said. The weak Gurdia appeared on the field with it's paws slapped in front of it's face. Yami drew a card too. He placed a monster on the field. "Beta the Manget Warrior! Ataack his Gurdia and destroy it!"he shouted. Beta attacked and destroyed Gurdia, but immediately some kind of tree appeared around Yami and bit him with sharp teeth. Yami cried out and lost 500 lifepoints that were added to Yami Bakura's collection. "Too bad, Pharaoh! You activated my Fearful Earthbound!"he said. Yami kept losing lifepoints, while Yami Bakura grew stronger.  
  
Until Yami drew Remove Trap. The Fearful Earthbound vanished. Yami sacrificed two monsters and summoned the Dark Magician. Yami Bakura paled. He had been so convinced of himself that he had left Souls of the Forgotten, his weakest card, in attack mode on the field. Yami attacked Souls of the Forgotten with the Dark Magician and destroyed 1600 of Yami Bakura's lifepoints, leaving Yami Bakura 3900. Yami himself had only 2500 left.  
  
But Yami Bakura had drawn a card that would help him very much. "I sacrifice three monsters from my Graveyard and summon Dark Necrofear!" But before he could play the card the ship suddenly made a wrench. Both Yamis fell to the floor. The duel discs hit the floor and were turned off. The monsters disappeared. Yami Bakura gave a furious scream, that was drowned out when the ship howled. The heard the chilling noise of steel scraping against stone.  
  
The sound sent cold ice through Yami's veins. "Yugi, what's that noise?"he asked. "It's... oh no! The ship must have hit an underwater mountain, or something!"Yugi cried.  
  
Yami Bakura did not know what was going on. Ryou was so far away that he could not reach the memory of the boy. The Yami looked around and eventually bolted for the door.  
  
Joey was shocked when Yami Bakura suddenly burst out of a room and ran into him. Yami Bakura got an albow in the face and abruptly turned back into Ryou. Ryou slumped in a heap on the floor. Joey picked him up. "Did Yami Bakura just bang into me?"he asked Tristan. Tristan nodded. "And he's wearing a duel disc. Yugi must be near!" he said. At that moment Yami left the room he had been in. He still held Ryou's shoe. "What's going on?"he asked.  
  
A crewmember of the ship passed by. Yami grabbed the sleeve of the man. "Sir, what is happening?"he asked. The man yanked himself free. "We're sinking, damn it!"he shouted. "We're all going to die!" He ran away. The ship began to capsize.  
  
Joey looked down at Ryou. "We should get into a life-boat, or something. Bakura's not doing well."he said. The wound on Ryou's forehead had begun bleeding again. The gang rushed over to a lifeboat. Panicked people were trying to fight themselves a way in. "This isn't safe."Tristan said. "Let's find another one."  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura woke up again. Jowy was shocked when he saw two cold eyes stare in his. Yami Bakura was shocked when he noticed one of those mortals carried him. He floundered and fell to the floor. He saw people run and heard them scream. He saw people fall from the roof and get crushed. He saw people being stepped on by others. An insane grin spread across his face. He leapt up and ran away. He ran away from the lifeboats.

* * *

Chapter three! The duel was just a minor occurency. The big thing will happen in the next chapter!  
  
Yami: What kind of big thing?  
  
Ryou-Ran: That's just an expression. It means the most important thing of the fic is going to happen in the next chapter.  
  
Yami: Oh, just like "One heap of elephant-junk does not make a Scarabee"?  
  
Ryou-Ran: Uh... kind of.  
  
Ryou: Shouldn't we help Yami Bakura? He's still been chased by those holes.  
  
Joey: Why? He gets what he deserves!  
  
Ryou-Ran: But I'm going to need him for the next chapter and the next story, well, you know.  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Yami Bakura: RA! HELP!  
  
Lightning: (hits Yami-zombie-holes-whatevers)  
  
Yami Bakura: Thank you, Ra!  
  
Ra: Don't mention it.  
  
Téa: BURRRRRRP!  
  
Everybody but Yami Bakura: OO  
  
Yami Bakura: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Téa: Sorry, the blood-flavoured ice-cream made me do that.  
  
Yami Bakura: I can do it better! _BlUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!  
_  
Ryou: **BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARCH!  
**  
Everybody: OO"  
  
Ryou: Excuse me.  
  
Please review. I'm gonna start a fourth fic soon! 


	4. Yamete, Yami Bakura!

Right, chapter four! I uploaded another story before I began writing this chapter. It's about the gang in Egypt.  
  
Yami Bakura: Omote, that was such a good one! How did you do that?  
  
Ryou: I don't know... it just happened!  
  
Yami: This is gross.  
  
Ryou-Ran: I have to agree.  
  
Yugi: Hey, guys, I know a joke.  
  
Joey: Let us hear.  
  
Yugi: It is shooting the wrong way.  
  
Yami Bakura: (looks around) What is shooting the wrong way?  
  
Yugi: No, that's the riddle; it is shooting the wrong way.  
  
Everybody: (thinks)  
  
Yugi: Clint Westwood! Ha Ha Ha!  
  
Everybody: --"  
  
Ryou-Ran: Shall we go on? Where's the disclaimer? Oh, Yami Bakura, could you please send the auto-correct-lists of my computer to the Shadow Realm? They annoy and irritate me.  
  
Ryou: (belches again, the disclaimer comes flying out of his throat)  
  
Yugi: Ew...  
  
Disclaimer: Ryou-Ran does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yamete, Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura ran and ran. He knew the Pharaoh would come after him. Yami Bakura had made a plan. Yami would be afraid because of the ship sinking. Yami Bakura could challenge him for a duel and Yami would be too scared to duel well. Yami Bakura could easily win.  
  
"Yamete, Yami Bakura!"Yami shouted. "Wait!" He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. He knew that if something would happen to Yami Bakura Ryou could die. If Yami Bakura would somehow be knocked out Ryou's soul would return to his body. But Ryou was in a coma and he would drown for sure. He just had to stop the evil Yami. He knew he had told Yami Bakura his arrogance and sense of invincibility would once kill him. He did not want that to happen, not with Ryou's life at stake.  
  
The rest of the gang followed the two Yamis. They saw Yami run. Yami could constantly see a few billowing white locks. They followed the white locks. The ship began to capsize sharply. Yami Bakura slipped and fell. He was with his back against the wall. The members of the gang surrounded him. Yami Bakura pressed his back against the wall and eventually climbed on top of it. "Duel with me, Pharaoh!"he shouted. "Duel, or all of your little friends will be sent to the Shadow Realm!" The sound of the ship creacking and the hard wind were not able to drown out his voice. He laughed like madman.  
  
What Yami Bakura had missed, but Yami had seen was that there was nothing behind the wall Yami Bakura was standing on. Only water. Deep, ice-cold water, that had formed big waves in the storm. The waves were not as high as they had been before, but they were high enough. Yami was shocked. If something would happen and Yami Bakura would fall Ryou could get in mortal danger. "Spirit of the Millennium Ring!"Yami shouted. "Come down!", but Yami Bakura did not listen to him. Or he could not hear him. Anyway; he did not come down.  
  
His white hair billowed around his face without getting tangled up. Lightning flashed as he laughed. "Do you hear the wind, Pharaoh? It blows your own destruction towards you!"he bellowed. He spread his arms. The gang was horrified. Standing in front of them was a demon, using the body of a sick, innocent boy for his own good. The blood ran down Yami Bakura's face, but he did not notice. Clouds of red fog were emanated by the Ring on his chest. A Shadow field. The gang knew Yami Bakura was serious.  
  
Suddenly a shudder went through the ship. The members of the gang felt the floor slide away from under their feet. Yami Bakura had been unprepared. He bent over, bent back, waved his arms and then fell over to his back with a horrified scream. The gang heard a "sploosh" and went to look what was happened.  
  
Yami Bakura had fallen in the sea. "Hoh!"Joey snorted. "Let him get wet!" They weren't worried. Ryou might be weak, but he could swim very well. They more or less asumed Yami Bakura could swim that well too. They all turned their backs at him, exept for Yami, who felt something was not right.  
  
And he was correct. Yami Bakura slapped with his hands on the water and waved his arms. "My Ra!"Yami shrieked. "He can't swim!" Yami Bakura was submerged, but came up again. He desperately tried to keep his head above the water. "Help! Can't... swim..."he cried. The strong current pulled him away from the ship.  
  
Yami saw something in the eyes of the evil Yami he had never seen before. Fear. Yami Bakura was afraid. Yami Bakura tried to scream again, but a big wave hit him in the face and made him choke. The fight against the strong sea tired him out and Ryou's body was weak.  
  
"We've got to help him!"Téa shouted. Nobody moved. "You are forgetting Bakura will die if we don't help Yami Bakura!"Téa screamed and dove in the water. "Téa!"Yami cried.  
  
At that moment Yami Bakura's head was sucked into the water. They saw a pale hand stick up between the waves, as if begging for help. Then the hand disappeared too.  
  
Téa looked under water and swam into the direction Yami Bakura's head had been. She suddenly saw somethig move. When she swam closer she saw it was Yami Bakura. His eyes were half closed and air was escaping from his mouth. He weakly moved his arms and legs, trying to get up to the surface. He wanted to breathe, but all he inhaled was cold water that streamed into his lungs. He clutched at his chest, blew out a few last bubbles and lost consciousness. Immediately his hair became less wild. His eyes, though closed, became bigger and his features softer. Ryou was in front of Téa, sinking slowly. Téa did not hesitate a second. She grabbed Ryou by back and chest and began to swim to the surface.  
  
Yami, Tristan and Joey were above them, waiting. "She down there for such a long time..."Joey said. "Do you think she's... Bakura is..." "No!"Yami suddenly shouted. "Look!" He pointed at lots of bubbles breaking through the surface, followed by a white thing. It was Ryou and Téa. Tristan and Joey grabbed Ryou under the armpits and pulled him out of the water. Yami helped Téa get back on board.  
  
Ryou was lying on his stomach. When Tristan turned him to his back the gang gasped. Ryou's face had a scary blue color. He did not breathe. Yami nervously palmed Ryou's chest and found out Ryou's heart was still beating. "He's still alive!"he said. "But we must get him to breathe, or he'll die!" Tristan made Ryou hang with his ribs on Joey's arm and gave him a few hard slaps on the back. Water streamed from Ryou's mouth, but Tristan's actions did not get him to breathe again. His face turned more blue. His lips were almost white. Téa bent over, pressed her lips on Ryou's and blew air in his lungs. Ryou's chest rose, fell and did not rise again. Téa repeated the action. No result. Téa did it a third time. Now Ryou's chest rose, fell... and rose again. He coughed, threw up lots of water and began breathing on his own. The bandage around his forehead was soaked with water and blood.  
  
The gang let out a collective sigh. Ryou was breathing and the ship did not appear to sink any further.  
  
A few hours later they heard some noise and saw it was a chopper from the Domino Coastguard. They had wrapped Ryou in their jackets so he would stay warm. When they saw the chopper they all began to shout and wave their arms to attract the attention of the people inside the flying device. The crew let a rope down and brought the gang and Ryou to Domino City. Ryou was immediately brought to Domino Hospital, where the medics replaced the foul bandage around his head by a clean one and patched him into about a thousand computers. They could not say when he would wake up. He really had a bad concussion and could be out for a few days.  
  
Two days later Yugi went to Domino Hospital to see if Ryou's condition had improved. When he entered the room of his friend he saw the back of a man, a man with a dark blue ponytail. The man heard him come in and turned around. He had Ryou's small nose and pointy chin. He was obviously a member of Ryou's family. "Hello."he said. Yugi nodded. "I'm Yugi Muto."he said. "Are you a family-member of Bakura-Kun's?" The man smiled vaguely. "I'm Ryou's father."he answered. Yugi realized his mouth was hanging open and shut it again. He looked at the man. The man was as tall as Ryou, but had a relatively thick chest and strong hands. He had the same dreamy-eyed expression on his face Ryou would sometimes have. He had a copper-colored skin, though his son was almost as white as a sheet. His eyes were green. His hands were scarred and the skin was thick and rough.  
  
Yugi sat down on the other side of the bed Ryou was in. He looked at Ryou. Ryou was wearing an oxigen-mask and lots or wires were attached with stickers to his forehead and bare chest. His eyes were shut. An IV-line was attached to his arm. The bandage around his arm had been replaced, but a new bloodstain had appeared on it. "That wound never heals."Yugi thought. "What did Yami Bakura do to him?" Ryou's father grabbed Ryou's hand. "I came back from Egypt as soon as I had heard about what happened to my son."he said. "His life is more important than a stupid dig." Yugi got the impression the man was a big talker. That unlike his offspring.  
  
Suddenly Ryou stirred. He rolled his head around a bit and groaned. Yugi and Mr Bakura fell silent and looked at him. Mr Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulders and shook him. "Wake up, Ryou!"he urgently said. Ryou moaned again. His forehead creased. He tried to open his eyes. "Come on, Ryou!"Mr Bakura begged. "You can do it, Bakura-Kun!"Yugi cried. Ryou winced... and then slowly opened his big brown eyes. He first looked at his father and then at Yugi. "Otousan..."he softly said. Yugi and Mr Bakura leapt up and cheered. Mr Bakura suddenly grabbed Yugi and wrapped his arms around the little boy in a bear hug. Ryou watched them bemused. Yugi turned red. Mr Bakura quickly released him. "Uh... hum. We're so glad you're awake, Ryou!"he coughed in his hand. A slight smile crept on Ryou's lips. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again. He fell asleep, the smile still on his face.  
  
One week later he was allowed to go home again. He did not suffer from dizzyness any more and felt good. But when his father told him he had to go back to Egypt the corners of his mouth went down and his forehead frowned. He hung his head. His bangs covered his face. Mr Bakura lay a hand on the shoulders of his son. "Gomen nasai, Ryou, but I really have got to go back. I can't let the other people do the job alone."he said. Ryou looked up. His eyes were enormous. His lower-lip trembled a bit, but he did not cry. "I'll miss you, Dad."he said. He hugged his father. "Come back soon." Mr Bakura stroked his son over the cheek. "Ja ne, Ekiyuu."he said. He left the house, got into his car and started the engine. When he drove away he left a very lonely Ryou behind.  
  
Ryou waved at the departing car, went inside and locked the door.

* * *

And that was the last chapter! I've had fun writing.  
  
To the Yu-Gi-Oh!-freak: I know EXACTLY how you feel. When the duel between Yami and Bakura was going to be on TV for the first time ("Overpowered by evil, Yugi vs Bakura" that's the Dutch (translated) name, I don't know where you come from) I was happy. Yipee, I had been waiting so long! But no, the show was cancelled and outlawed. Then another channel began broadcasting it. Yahoo! The episodes were going to be on TV again! But no, my Dad took those days to bust out or video-player. I'm recording the episodes right now, and I advise you to record them and keep them, çause they're so cool!  
  
Bakura and Ryou are both my characters. They have such a cool voice in the Dutch version! But I hate Serenity.  
  
No time for an after-story, the keyboard is amost empty and my brother is whining! Check out my other fics too! 


End file.
